Sea of the Heart
Event occurred 2019/4/3 - 2019/4/9. So Kiro likes my gift. Will he be happier if I send more? Rules In order to create memories that belong to both of us, I begin to make a special birthday plan. Prepare Kiro's exclusive gift now! Rule: #Completing the film mission for Kiro's birthday grants the item: Cake of Potato Chips. #There are 5 free chances for each filming mission each day. Gems and Recorder Bear grant extra chances. (3 gems per chance) #'The number of unused chances cannot be stacked with that of the next day.' #Completing missions about Kiro in City Stroll may grant the following item: Recorder Bear and Superhero Card. Milestones Gifts: *Super Hero Card (gives 2 pts each) *Potato Chips Cake (gives 9 pts each) Feeling Rewards (milestones): Get 100 more Feelings to claim the reward: *100: x2000, Bond Wish x3 *240: x2000, x30 *600: Manage Brand x1, Creative Value x1, Karma Promise x1 *1000: Promotion Strategy x1, Script Narration x1, Karma Promise x1 *1600: x3000, Bond Wish x6, Karma Promise x1 *2200: Kiro: Warm Starlight (Limited) *3000: x4000, x60, Karma Promise x1 *3800: Manage Brand x1, Creative Value x1, Karma Promise x2 *4800: Promotion Strategy x1, Script Narration x1, Karma Promise x2 *5800: x4000, Bond Wish x10, Karma Promise x2 *6800: x6000, x80, Karma Promise x2 *8000: Kiro: In the Heart (Limited) Stages Visit to the Set Expand for script. *I sent Kiro an appointment request. I didn't know if he'd have any time that day, but I still really wanted to give him his present in person. *In order to collect super hero cards and try to make the potato chip cake, I basically cleared out half the shelves in the supermarket I also caused Kiki, Willow and the others-- who were forced to eat all of them-- to turn green at the smell of a potato chip. *There was still one more week to Kiro's birthday, and today, I was heading to the office as usual. *'MC': Oh yeah, I... *'Anna': MC, you're here? I set up meeting with an advertiser. It's almost time, so I gotta go! *'Willow': I-- I suddenly have a bit of a stomach ache. I'm going to the restroom! *'Kiki': ... Boss, take pity on my miserable self! *'MC': What are you saying? I didn't bring a cake today. *'Kiki': Really? *'MC': ... Really. *'MC': I just thought, beside a cake, wouldn't it be good to give some other gift too? *'Kiki': Then you should go down to Kiro's offices and check it out, Boss! *'Willow': Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard that lots of fans sent gifts to B.S. You should go see! *'MC': Don't you have a stomach ache...? *'MC': Although I was a bit skeptical, I went to go check it out anyway. *When I got to B.S., Kiro wasn't there, so that meant I had a chance to probe his agent for some information. *'Savin': You're looking for Kiro? He just went to do a magazine interview. *'MC': Actually, I was coming to see you! *'Savin': See me? What's this about? My boy Kiro is booked solid these couple days. There no time to take your... *'MC': That's not it! I, uh... I wanted to ask... Kiro's birthday is coming up, right? What kinda present do you think I should get him? *'Savin': Birthday present? Well, what were you planning to give? *'MC': Um, snack food? *'Savin': The amount of snacks Kiro's gotten these past two weeks is enough to fill several warehouses. It's enough to circle Loveland City three times. *'Savin': You'd better not give snacks. I really doubt his ability to control himself. Calories are a star's natural enemy. *'MC': Then... I hear naming a star after someone is a popular thing lately? *'Savin': That's not bad. But we've been getting a bunch of those every year since a few years back. I hear there's even one named "Kiro#049". *'Savin': As for other star-shaped ornaments and star-related stuff, there's too much to count. *'MC': Oh... *'Savin': Whether it's food, handmade goods, collectibles, limited editions-- if you can think of it, Kiro's gotten it! *Total failure... Of course I could never compare to those rabid fangirls! Into the Birthday Party: B-Day Close-Up There are more fans than expected following Kiro's birthday party developments. I've decided to take advantage and make a report on the pre-birthday preparations. Expand for Special Events. Before shooting, you need to learn about what the fans wanna see. You plan to get an expert to do a survey. Keyword: Docu, Interview *'Give up': It's not easy infiltrating into the heart of the fandom. (Fail) No survey. You're just going to start shooting. To make a report more interesting, you need an experienced copywriter to write the narration. Keyword: Docu, Content *'Give up': Gotta let professionals handle a job like this. (Fail) Without appropriate narration, the report suffers quite a bit. Expand for results, statistics and comments. The program was as popular as expected. We plan to do a part two next year. :Shares: 1844 Comments: 2056 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'9999 User:' The narrator was dope and those rhymes were tight! Likes: 20k **'Hedgehog Nani:' I'll just leave this here: Kiro appears at 5 min 30 sec. No need to thank me :) Likes: 19k **'Jelly Whatever:'Wow, B.S. spared no expense. They're really going all-out! Likes: 18k **'Gigu User:' Since I was lucky enough to win an invitation, I can't wait for the big day to arrive! *'2-Star': **'Tiger User:' Even with a topic like this, it’s still quite interesting. Likes: 17k **'Gigu Crisp:' Oh, I felt like I was helping prepare for Kiro's birthday party too! Likes: 15k **'Princess (⊙ _ ⊙):' Not bad! Even if it did have a slight knock-off documentary vibe. Likes: 14k **'Newton Sleeping:' Happy birthday, Kiro! Likes: 13k *'1-Star': **'Hum Nani:' Who actually decided to put this on the air? Likes: 13k **'girl520111:' A total train wreck, inside of a dumpster fire. Likes: 12k **'Princess Crisp:' I don't think B.S. actually put any thought into this party! Likes: 11k **''Wei Wei:'' Don't blame us fans for this one. We don't wanna watch this either. Likes: 9536 *'Fail': **'Drumstick': I didn't know TV could be so boring. Likes: 4086 **'Princess 520111': Please let my Kiro go! Likes: 3795 **'Ely': This stuff is such a waste of time. Likes: 3538 **'Jelly Sleeping': This kind of nonsense report is truly meaningless. Likes: 3276 Struggle for Love This program is a co-production with B.S., and audience members will have a chance to personally give a birthday gift to Kiro. As soon as the news was released, the sign up website crashed. Expand for Special Events. Your partner has asked that the venue have a full-on teen girl vibe. You decide to find an expert to arrange the set. Keyword: Variety, Scene *'Give up': Won't this be awkward if some guy fans participate? (Fail) There's no one who really fits the "teen girl" bill, so you decide to do it yourself. To prevent fans from storming the stage and surrounding Kiro, you need an experienced security personnel. Keyword: Variety, Security *'Give up': I feel like I'm a lady knight protecting her Prince Highness! (Fail) With no security personnel, you almost weren't able to film the program. Expand for results, statistics and comments. The program was as popular as expected. We plan to do a part two next year. :Shares: 6192 Comments: 8795 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Wandering Gigu:' So jealous! I wanna give Kiro a birthday present in person too! Likes: 24k **'Cuttlefish:' Aaww! If I knew Kiro would be there in person, I would move heaven and earth to get through the course! Likes: 22k **'Hum Sleeping:' Hearing Kiro laugh and say thank you makes me feel so warm. OMG he's even finding hugs!! Likes: 20k **'Stripe King:' I couldn't go, but I still wanna wish my beloved Kiro a happy birthday~! Likes: 19k *'2-Star': **'Gison:' The design of these challenges is really interesting! Likes: 19k **'Hum Crisp:' I couldn't help but cry after thinking of my own frail body. Likes: 18k **'Girl Whatever:' I feel so bad for that guy who lost on the very last stage! Likes: 16k **'Hedgehog (⊙ _ ⊙):' I'd run off with Kiro while no one's looking. Likes: 15k *'1-Star': **'Jelly_sexy:' The camera must be broken. Every contestant looked so hideous! Likes: 14k **'King:' Can Kiro get some more screen time please? Likes: 13k **'Jelly Nani:' This host can’t even read someone's name right. So unprofessional. Likes: 12k **'Gigu Sleeping:' Please stop using my darling Kiro as a gimmick for your dumb shows! Likes: 11k *'Fail': **'Drumstick': I didn't know TV could be so boring. Likes: 4086 **'Princess 520111': Please let my Kiro go! Likes: 3795 **'Ely': This stuff is such a waste of time. Likes: 3538 **'Jelly Sleeping': This kind of nonsense report is truly meaningless. Likes: 3276 As Long As It's You Expand for script. *The agent's somewhat boastful answer dashed my plans to pieces, and I immediately crossed all my gift back-up options off my mental list. *'MC:' Is there really no other option? *'Savin:' Another option? *Savin rubbed his chin, and then a subtle look showed across his face, seemingly eager yet cautious at the same time. *'Savin:' My guess is, as long as you come, he'll be happy. *'MC:' But that doesn't count as a gift... *'Savin:' Then you'll just have to think long and hard about it. *'Savin:' It's almost time. Kiro's interview should be just about finished. *'MC:' Wait, I'll go with you! *Interviewing him in B.S.'s reception room was one of the most influential magazines at the moment. Seems they were planning an exclusive interview for Kiro's birthday. *'Interviewer:' That concludes the interview. Thank you, Kiro! *'Kiro:' You're welcome! I look forward to your new issue! *'MC:' Finished? How do you feel, tired? *'Kiro:' MC! *'Kiro:' What are you doing here!? Are you visiting me on the job? I'm so happy! *'MC:' Yeah! Right, I... *Oh no! I didn't bring anything, or buy anything! *'MC:' I guess I forgot to get you a "set visit" gift... *'Kiro:' No need! *Kiro shook his head. He seemed very happy. *'Kiro:' I'm thrilled just to see you! *'Kiro:' Although... *Kiro suddenly got closer and took a couple sniffs. *'MC:' Wha-- what is it? *His face turned all serious, and I started wondering whether or not I had some kind of strange smell on me. *'Kiro:' I distinctly detect the sweet smell of vanilla extract and butter! *'Kiro:' Have you been eating alone? *Met with his accusing eyes, I was momentarily speechless. *I purposefully changed clothes before going out. How was he able to still smell it? *'MC:' I'll give you two servings of pudding next time! *'Kiro:' Really? That's great! *'MC:' Uh... Is there anything you've been wanting lately? *Kiro looked at me and flashed a somewhat cunning grin, as if he had figured something out. *'Kiro:' As long as it's from you, I'll like it! *Although this was nice to hear, it still wasn't much of an answer. *'MC:' I... *'Kiro:' I'm really looking forward to it! *'Savin:' Kiro, up next you've got an ad shoot, so you've only got ten minutes to rest before we've gotta go out. *'Kiro:' So soon? *'MC:' Huh? Didn't the interview just end? *'Kiro:' You heard it too? Only got 10 minutes. Not enough time at all. *'MC:' Then you better get some rest! *'Kiro:' I've only got ten minutes to be with you, so you've gotta stay with me. *There were things I wanted to ask, but I just couldn't say them out loud. His First Impression Interview passers-by about their first impression of Kiro and collect clips of birthday wishes to make a short video. The final passerby will be me! Expand for Special Events. You plan on shooting with a handheld camera, but to get the best footage you need an expert assisting you. Keyword: Docu, Photos *'Give up': The shoot was very interesting, but boy are my arms tired... (Fail) You don't need an expert. You muddled through and finished the shoot by yourself. Editing your short yourself will be more meaningful. You plan to learn from an expert first. Keyword: Docu, Editing *'Give up': Doing the editing yourself really is a difficult but fun process. (Fail) You didn't get an expert and just learned yourself online. Expand for results, statistics and comments. He's a super idol under the spotlight. A warm, brilliant little sun. That was my first impression of Kiro. :Shares: 101795 Comments: 112395 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': *'2-Star': **'Kiki:' Lololol, Boss, you look like you're about to burst out laughing! Likes: 19k **'Willow:' Kiro's got so many fans. I wanna be in this too. Likes: 17k **'Anna:' It's not bad for a completely DIY effort. Likes: 17k **'Savin:' This is not bad at all. Likes: 15k *'1-Star': **'Kiki:' Boss, you look like your reciting lines at the end. Likes: 14k **'Willow:' A "short film" that clocks in at an hour long? Likes: 14k **'Anna:' I'm getting dizzy from the camera shake. I can't watch anymore. Likes: 12k **'Savin:' I could just barely get through this. Likes: 11k *Fail: **'Kiki:' Boss, is this really supposed to be a happy birthday piece? Likes: 4777 **'Willow:' Better put this one back in the oven for a bit... Likes: 4524 **'Anna:' This has gotta be the worst show our company has ever done. Likes: 4012 **'Savin:' What in the world is this? Likes: 3678 Save the Terrible Dishes A potato chip cake may sound like "dark arts cuisine" but... it won't necessarily taste that way! Expand for Special Events. To make a sure-fire potato chip cake recipe, you decide to ask an expert for help. You choose Keyword: Docu, Gourmet *'Give up': Dark arts cuisine? No. I am going to save this terrible dish! (Fail) You decided to experiment on your own and ended wasting a lot of time. You tried your best but couldn't get the cake to look good, so you decide to get an expert to dress it up. Keyword: Docu, Style *'Give up': Compared to the perfect cake shape, prettier decorations are seem much easier to do. (Fail) A normal look for a normal cake. Not much to look at. Expand for results, statistics and comments. I give myself genius-level points for creativity, although I don't want to think about potato chips again for a long time... :Shares: 1688 Comments: 2032 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': *'2-Star': *'1-Star': **'Kiki:' For a little while I didn't even want a potato chip. Likes: 13k **'Willow:' This cake is too ugly, right? Is it fuming black smoke? Likes: 12k **'Anna:' Is this a cake or a lump of charcoal? Likes: 11k **'Minor:' If I get sent to the hospital after trying this, does that count as getting injured on the job? Likes: 9536 *'Fail': **'Kiki:' Is this some advanced form of demon cookery? Likes: 4086 **'Willow:' Boss, are you sure you're not holding a grudge against Kiro? Likes: 3795 **'Anna:' Don't try to save it. It's already cold. Likes: 3538 **'Minor:' Just one look and I've lost my appetite for dinner... Likes: 3276 Love Confession For You Sweet Care: Sweet Affection A Song For You Quotes Event quotes: *"Yeah! It's almost my birthday!" *"Should I pretend like I know nothing? But I'm so happy, I can't help it." *"You're going to celebrate my birthday with me? Then I'm super excited!" After giving : *"I've never eaten this before. Did you come up with this just for me?" *"Delicious! I love it! Just as much as your pudding!" *"It's got a solid potato chip flavor, but also quite sweet!" Video Kiro's Birthday Video丨Mr Love Queen's Choice Gallery Kiro In Your Heart promo.jpg Category:Events Category:Sea of the Heart Category:Pages that need improvement